The little gucci dress!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
by elel88
Summary: Lots of little gucci dresses mentioned, it's a cliche so it's supposed to be VERY weird. Well Draco asks the age old question- "The little gucci dress, the little gucci dress, OR the little gucci dress?" Please tell me how you like it!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Draco: Do you think I should wear the little gucci dress, the little gucci dress, OR the little gucci dress?  
  
Crabbe: Why don't you wear the bootcut turquoise leather pants from Gap?  
  
Draco: (looks confused) But I didn't say the bootcut tuquoise leather pants from Gap I said the little gucci dress, the little gucci dress OR the little gucci dress...  
  
Goyle: Why don't you wear the gucci loafers, no socks, and a Armani jacket?  
  
Draco: But what about the little gucci dress, the little gucci dress, OR the little gucci dress?  
  
Cassandra Claire: Why don't you wear the leather trousers?  
  
Draco: Who are you? And you're supposed to chose from the little gucci dress, the little gucci dress, OR THE LITTLE GUCCI DRESS.  
  
Draco: HEY AUTHOR, TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK!  
  
me: SORRY! Is that better?  
  
Starling: Hey Draco, do you like this picture I drew of you?  
  
Draco: Do I really look *that* good?  
  
Hedwig: No you don't.  
  
Starling: (stmaps foot) Yes he does!  
  
FuBaR: Hey Draco, do you know you're a cross dresser inone of my stories?  
  
Draco: HEy FuBaR pal, could you write a story where Harry...  
  
(run off to plan some evil scheme)  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Harry: Tonight there's gonna be a fight, I know this can't be right oh baby come on...  
  
Hermione: Harry! Stop interupting me! I was just up to memorizing the name of the 23 septillion, 456 quadrillion, 836 trillion, 270 billion, 752 milion, 295 thousand, 395 hundred, 496 atom in the universe...  
  
Harry: I wanna be with you, if only for a night, to be the one--  
  
Hermione: Harry! You made me forget! Oh yes, it's named zegreatandundefeattabulsodon'tmessaroundwithme. (10 points to whoever makes it into words first)  
  
Hermione: Let's see, the next one is named hermioneisthesmartestpersonintheworlsnadiknoweverythingsodontbothertoarguewithme.  
  
Ron: Harry! Go help Draco! He needs someone to help him decide whether he should wear the little gucci dress, the little gucci dress, OR the little gucci dress.  
  
Harry: Er- why doesn't he wear THE LITTLE GUCCI DRESS?  
  
Draco: (jumps on Harry) OH you genius, you wonder, you marvel! You astound me with your brilliance yet you are so humble with your ingenious character. I am so blessed to reacieve your advice which I shall dutifully follow. Harry Potter, my role model, my idol, I SHALL WEAR THE LITTLE GUCCI DRESS!  
  
Crabbe: But- but- what about the bootcut leather turquoise pant from Gap?  
  
Goyle: What about the gucci loafers, no socks and an Armani jacket?  
  
Cassandra Claire: And the leather trousers?  
  
me: What about the dress robes?  
  
lupinlover: Um- what about the abercrombie baggy cargo pants?  
  
Witchy Willow 13: Hey, what about a cheese slice in your head?  
  
starling: Why don't you wear the fluffy pink earmuffs?  
  
Harry: What about the little gucci dress?  
  
Posh Spice: Hey, thots mine!  
  
Ginger Spice: Noo, it's moine.  
  
Scary spice: I like moi cheetah pront.  
  
me: you're not supposed to be in the story!  
  
Spice girls: OHHHHHH...  
  
Posh spice: The little gucci dress! The brat is taking my little gucci dress! (snatches little gucci dress and leaves)  
  
Crabbe: (happily) Now you can wear the bootcut turquoise leather pants from Gap!  
  
Goyle: Or the gucci loafers, no socks, and an Armani jacket!  
  
Cassandra Claire: OR the leather trousers!  
  
Voldemort: BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have destryed thelittle gucci dress!  
  
Posh Spice: (in the distance) WAAHH! You broke my nail! You burned my little gucci dress! You shall pay!  
  
Draco: But I'm going to wear the gucci loafers, no socks, leather trousers with turquoise leather pants over them, pink fluffy earmuffs, a cheese slice on my head, an Armani jacket and abercrombie baggy cargo pants over my shoulder! (looks pleased with himself)  
  
Harry: But the little gucci dress!  
  
Draco: (bows) I have failed you my mentor and i am truly and deeply extending a hand to apologize from my crime. I will follow you in my studies in the future. Please endow me with your forgiveness which I so richly do not deserve.  
  
Harry: that's okay--  
  
FuBaR: hey Harry, In my story you're wearing a --  
  
Hermione: (slaps duct tape over his mouth)  
  
FuBaR: mmm, gerrof aaa ringkiny  
  
Lucius: Draco?  
  
Draco: Yes Father?  
  
Lucius: Here is my present. Use it well. (hands box)  
  
Draco: It's a-  
  
all: LITTLE GUCCI DRESS!!!!!  
  
Draco: (puts on) HOw do I look?  
  
Cassandra Claire: er-  
  
Crabbe: um-  
  
Goyle: oh-  
  
me: uh-  
  
Voldemort; Give me that! (puts on little gucci dress)   
  
to be continued...  
  
disclaimer: i own nothing. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

a/n: sequel to the frightening gucci dress story whose title fails me at the moment.   
  
Voldemort: Well, how do you like it?  
  
Cassandra Claire: Er- leather trousers?  
  
Harry: I can't take this anymore! (runs out sobbing hysterically)  
  
Hermione: Me too! (runs out sobbing hysterically)  
  
Crabbe: ME three!! (runs out sobbing hysterically)  
  
Goyle: ME four! (runs out sobbing hysterically)  
  
Witchy Willow 13: ME five! (runs out sobbing hysterically)  
  
lupinlover: ME six! (runs out sobbing hysterically)  
  
Cassandra Claire: LEATHER TROUSERS! (runs out sobbing hysterically)  
  
pink pencil: FLUFFY! (runs out sobbing hysterically)  
  
Draco: me leather trousers fluffy seven! (runs out sobbing hysterically)  
  
Voldemort: My career as a fashion model is ruined! (runs out sobbing hysterically)  
  
me: Where did everyone go? My story is ruined!  
  
(Draco comes back in)  
  
Draco: Should I wear the green dress robes with "I'm a prat" on the back, the the green dress robes with "I'm a prat" on the back, or the green dress robes with "I'm a prat" on the back?  
  
me: Ahh! Deja vu!  
  
Crabbe: (walks in) You should wear the lacy underwear with pink hearts and "sizzling" on them.  
  
Goyle: YOu should wear the Tommy Hilfiger sweater.  
  
Draco: You can only choose from the green dress robes with "I'm a prat" on the back, the the green dress robes with "I'm a prat" on the back, or the green dress robes with "I'm a prat" on the back!  
  
magical*little*me: (sarcastically) Why don't you wear the green dress robes with "i'm a prat" on the back?  
  
Pidgewidgeon (who's spelling of name fails me at the moment too): AHHHH! Spice Girls stink! AHHHH!   
  
Posh Spice: (sniffs) but I put on CK one this morning!  
  
Pidgewidgeon: CRUCIO!  
  
Posh Spice: My nails! My makeup! My hair! This is toooottttuuurrreee!  
  
Pidgewidgeon: AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
all: GOOO PIDGEWIDGEON!  
  
(bows)  
  
Opera singer: Once upon a time a king tired of living bored of living all alone, looked for oone to share his own but he found three who sought his ring... what to do, he disdained all vain displays, and in hte end, chose for hhis own, one of simple, sweet and simple kind and simple gentle ways... la la la li li li li, la la la la.  
  
me: Don't toture me! I know I didn't get a part in La Cenerentola but you don't hve to toture me!  
  
PikaCheeka: What is that?  
  
me: The original of Cinderella...  
  
Harry: (walks in) Yankees or Mets?  
  
Crabbe: Backstreet Boys or N*Sync?  
  
Goyle: Gore or Bush?  
  
Draco: Nader or Buchannon?  
  
(everone stares at him)  
  
me: rriiiighht.  
  
Hermione: (shrieks) I memorized all the atoms in the universe!!!   
  
(performs Avada Kedavra on everybody)  
  
since we're all dead, I can't write anymore story...  
  
OKAY... that was a very weirs story... 


End file.
